Assunto de família
by Sappho94
Summary: Jessica Jones x Trish Walker Quando você é arrancada de tudo o que conhece para viver em meio a estranhos, quando você perde sua liberdade e precisa viver sob as regras ditadas por desconhecidos você aprende a formar uma nova concepção de certo e errado, uma nova concepção de família. E não importa o que eu tenha prometido à ela, eu preciso protege-la. Baseado na série do Netflix


Eu sei que não devia me importar com aquela garota, não devia e nem queria me importar com nada do que acontecia naquela casa. Eu só fui uma jogada de marketing que deu certo.

Tudo bem que, ao menos para mim, a vida era razoável. Não me faltava nada que o dinheiro pudesse comprar pra me deixar confortável enquanto eu ignorasse o que acontecia do lado de fora da porta do meu quarto.

E no começo, eu colocava um dos meus CDs no _discman_ e deixava que os fones cobrissem o choro silencioso e os baques abafados como um paliativo, ainda que não conseguisse ignorar o olhar triste que eu recebia durante as refeições que tínhamos juntas.

Eu sei, havia prometido a Trish que, desde que ela não contasse nada sobre minha força excessiva, eu não faria nada sobre o abuso causado por sua, bem, _nossa_ mãe.

Exceto que aquilo começara a me incomodar mais do que o comum. Não é como se eu me importasse com ela... Ou, ok. Eu comecei a me importar um pouquinho, ainda que nós não conversássemos, exatamente, eu sabia que ela não merecia nada daquilo.

Eu estava cansada e via como ela pedia para que aquela maldita parasse de forçá-la a agir como ela achava que devia fazer.

"Por favor, para!"

Ao abrir a porta com tudo, olhei as duas que me olhavam – a mais velha, carregada de ódio e desprezo no olhar e a mais nova com um misto de desespero e alívio.

"Saia! Isso é entre nós!" disse a mulher, querendo me espantar.

"Solte-a!"Soltei em um rosnado, ameaçando a mulher que vinha em minha direção como se pudesse me intimidar.

"Jess...Sai daqui!" Trish dizia enquanto se encolhia no canto do banheiro, os olhos lacrimejando como se ela tivesse medo por mim, mas eu estava esgotada daquilo.

Eu podia lidar com aquela mulher e eu não permitiria mais que as coisas seguissem daquela forma, não permitiria que ela ou qualquer outra pessoa magoasse Trish.

"Isso é um assunto de família e você não faz parte de nenhuma família."

"Você prometeu que não iria me salvar!"

"Não posso evitar, Trish."

Olhei para ela que me olhava e nem percebi quando fui pega pelo braço, virando o corpo e jogando aquele monstro que poderíamos chamar de mãe contra a parede que estremeceu, derrubando tudo o que estava pregado a ela.

Naquele momento, o olhar de medo partiu da mais velha que engatinhou correndo de mim feito um rato sujo, o que foi suficiente para eu aproveitar e me ajoelhar ao lado de Trish, que sorria de forma contida.

"Desculpa." Pedi, oferecendo minha mão para secar suas lágrimas e a vi fechar os olhos, precisei continuar. "Não podia deixar isso continuar."

"Você prometeu."

"Mas precisei quebrar essa promessa. Prefiro que fique chateada comigo do que sofrendo nas mãos dela."

Não queria que ela ficasse chateada, mas sabia que era um preço pequeno que eu me dispus a pagar pelo bem estar dela e, por isso, aceitei seu silencio de bom grado e a ajudei a levantar.

Senti ela apertar minha mão e sorri, satisfeita com aquilo que eu imaginava ser um agradecimento silencioso por tê-la salvo daquilo e, com certeza, do que poderia vir a acontecer caso eu não me intrometesse.

"Agora ela sabe..."

"Que bom. Agora ela não vai mais se atrever a tocar em você."

Trish sorriu e me guiou para o quarto, mas entrou comigo sem soltar minha mão e fechou a porta logo atrás de si, se recostando nela e olhando ao redor.

"Posso... Ficar por aqui? Só por enquanto..."

Eu não sabia bem o que dizer, mas assenti e indiquei que ela ficasse a vontade, virando de costas para trocar aquelas roupas e colocar uma regata preta mais leve e justa e uma calça de moletom xadrez, virando para voltar para a cama onde a loira já estava sentada, ainda olhando ao redor como quem não sabe o que dizer ou fazer.

"Então...?"

"Eu não sei, na verdade"

"Está com medo, Trish?"

Tomei coragem e me virei para sentar de frente a ela, na cama, fazendo-a olhar para mim e percebi que ela estava muito sem jeito, mas sorri e toquei em sua perna como se pudesse lhe passar algum tipo de conforto.

"Tudo bem se tiver com medo. Eu não vou te deixar, sabe? Mesmo que você queira."

Ela sorriu, pegando minha mão e olhou meus dedos por um longo tempo antes de me responder, o que já estava começando a me irritar já que eu não sou muito boa com esse tipo de coisa, com gente e sentimentos.

"Tá legal, Trish... Eu não sei mais o que fazer pra te ajudar."

"Posso... Passar a noite?" Podia ver aqueles olhinhos pidões e olhei ao redor, voltando a ela com um meio sorriso. "Eu posso dormir no cantinho da cama... no chão... Você nem vai perceber que estou aqui."

"Relaxa." Me deitei e fiz com que ela se deitasse em meu peito. "Deita aqui." Eu ia brincando com seus fios dourados sem saber como reagir naquele tipo de situação, mas, mesmo assim, me sentindo bem de poder acolhê-la daquela forma.

Por algum tempo, aquela troca foi suficiente. Ela me abraçava pela cintura e eu a acolhia em meus braços, de alguma forma, temia que ela pudesse quebrar se saísse dali.

"Eu odeio isso. Não saber se fiz certo, tudo bem... Pode dizer que me odeia e que nunca vai me perdoar por eu não cumprir a promessa..."

"Jess... Tá tudo bem."

"Promete?"

A vi sorrir enquanto se apoiava em meu corpo para ficar com o tronco em pé, passando os dedos por meu rosto e franzi o nariz com aquela sensação estranha que era a de receber carinho de alguém e fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, apenas para encontrar os dela próximos demais aos meus, sentir sua respiração se entrelaçar a minha e os lábios quentes e macios dela tocando nos meus.

Meu coração batia tão forte que parecia que ia pular do peito. Não é como se eu fosse experiente, o que eu não era já que nunca tinha beijado ninguém e, definitivamente, nunca tinha beijado uma garota.

Mas algo naquele beijo me fez querer ficar, algo me fez querer tê-la ainda mais perto, abraçando-a com as mãos por sua cintura e virando de lado a lado com ela em minha cama.

A experiência foi lenta, pareceu durar uma eternidade e foi muito melhor do que todos aqueles manuais de revistas adolescentes sobre primeiros beijos.

Eu nem me dei conta que tinha terminado, nem me dei conta de que ela estava me olhando e eu ali, parecendo uma idiota sem reação alguma.

"Eu... er... Me descu..."

Trish tocou em meus lábios com a ponta do indicador, dedilhando-os e fazendo com que eu me calasse e eu assenti, olhando-a sem dizer mais nada até que ela tomou coragem de responder.

"Obrigada. E não ligue para o que ela diz, você é minha família."


End file.
